A Surprise Picnic with a Surprise
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie has plans with Julie. Find out what they are.


**A Surprise Picnic with a Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Mighty Ducks<em>

* * *

><p>"Charlie, will you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Julie Gaffney asked her boyfriend of a year.<p>

"I don't want to ruin the surprise Jules. Besides, didn't you tell me it's nice to have surprises in your life" Charlie said smiling.

"I did, but I never said I wanted them in my life" Julie pointed out.

"We're almost there Jules" Charlie said.

Julie sighed.

She was led along by the hand that Charlie was holding. He had a smile on his face, which wasn't always a good sign. It meant he was up to something and that something was not always a good thing.

"I better not get arrested for whatever you have planned" she said sternly.

"Jules, would I ever do that to you?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yes, you would" Julie answered.

"Hey, I'll have you know I never ever got you arrested" Charlie said in as a matter of fact tone.

"You never got me arrested, but you got practically everyone else on the Ducks arrested one time or another" Julie reminded him.

"I know, I know" Charlie said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Though Charlie was overall a good kid growing up. He did have a mischievous side. This side of him had caused many of the Ducks get sucked into some scheme of his over the years. Now none have really been sent to Juvie for what they've done, but they always got a stern lecture from their parents after they got picked up from the Police station.

The couple finally stopped and Charlie turned to Julie with a smile that made the goalie uneasy.

"Put this on" he said pulling out a blindfold.

Julie looked at her boyfriend with a look that basically said there was no way she was going to obey.

"Come on Jules, it's a surprise" Charlie said pleadingly.

Julie sighed and complied.

"You better know what you're doing though Conway" Julie warned.

"I do Jules, believe me I do" Charlie said.

"That doesn't comfort me much" Julie muttered.

Once the blindfold was on she felt Charlie take her hand again and led her on. She didn't know how long she walked, but when Charlie told her to stop she did and waited for the blindfold to be removed. When it was she had to blink a few times to get her vision back. What she saw when she did was a romantic picnic set up for two.

"Charlie" she gasped.

"You like it?" Charlie asked nervously.

Julie turned to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. When she pulled away she had a big grin on her face.

"I love it" she said.

"Great, you have no idea how much planning it took for me to get this all set up" Charlie said.

"It all looks great" Julie said.

"Come my dear, our dinner awaits" Charlie said holding out his hand and bowing.

Julie rolled her eyes, but placed her hand in Charlie and he led to the picnic table that was already set up. Charlie sat her down first then moved and lit the candles and then started removing items from various baskets and coolers. Once set up Charlie sat down himself.

"Now my lady, would you care for some grape juice?" Charlie asked.

Julie nodded and Charlie poured two glasses of sparkling grape juice in flutes. Julie wasn't one to drink and Charlie knew this so settled for sparkling juice instead to please his girlfriend.

"You really went all out" Julie commented.

"I wanted to impress you" Charlie said.

"You don't need to do that Charlie. You know you have me, right?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just feel like I need to prove it sometimes. I mean, come on Jules. You are a shoe-in for valedictorian and have a great future ahead of you. While I don't have much in my future. I'm good at hockey, but know I don't have a career in it since that injury I got and the best I can do is my degree in sports science" Charlie said frowning.

Julie hated when Charlie short-changed himself. She knew Charlie was a great person and had a lot to offer. She took Charlie's hand and held it tight.

"Look at me Conway" she said, then waited til Charlie looked her in the eye, "you have a promising future and I will be with you in it in whatever capacity you need me in. I'm hoping for a permanent position, but I will take what I can get. Also, you will get a good job and will do well at whatever you get, I know it" she said firmly.

Charlie saw that Julie was serious about this and smiled.

"Thanks Jules, I have no idea what I'd do without you" he said softly.

"And you'll never have to wonder. I'll always be here" Julie said in the soft tone.

They shared a kiss then started to eat. They chatted about their busy schedules and what they've been up to. Being in college had cut in a lot of their together time, but they made time for another whenever they could even if it meant just a meal a day. They wanted to connect with each other at least once a day face-to-face and talk to each other on the phone the rest of the time.

"So what have you heard of Connie and the other Ducks?" Julie asked.

Charlie and Julie had decided to go out of state for school while the rest of the Ducks stayed in Minnesota. It was a real shock when everyone found out, but they all understood in the end. What was kind of surprising was that Charlie and Julie going to the same college in Boston. Sure they had different schedules, but they were going to the same school.

"Well, Connie and Guy have broken up for the final time. She's going out with Adam now" Charlie said.

"Really, I never thought Connie and Adam could be a couple" Julie said in a surprised tone.

"I know, I was shocked too. I'm guessing the rest of the team was as well when the found out. Especially Guy" Charlie said.

"Poor Guy, how is he doing?" Julie asked.

"He's doing fine I guess. He's told me that he's handling it just fine. He's been hanging out with Luis a lot" Charlie said.

"Oh god, I hope we don't have to players now" Julie said with a groan.

Charlie chuckled.

"I doubt it. Guy's just hanging with Luis to meet girls. He's not going to be the love 'em and leave 'em like Luis is" Charlie said.

"Good, that's good" Julie said.

They talked about the rest of the team and found that everything was going well.

"So, are we heading back for the summer?" Julie asked.

"Of course" Charlie said.

Julie smiled. She liked summers in Minnesota.

They enjoyed their meals and soon Charlie pulled out dessert from a cooler. It was Julie's favorite ice cream cake.

"Here you are my dear" Charlie said.

Julie smiled and took the piece Charlie offered her. She used her plastic fork and cunt into it only to hit something hard. She figured it was a bit frozen and kept trying til the fork broke. She sighed and used the broken utensil to dig out whatever it was. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"Charlie" she said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes Jules?" Charlie asked with mirth in his eyes.

Julie held up the ring that she had extracted from her piece of cake. It a beautiful ring with a gold band that had a nice sized diamond on it. It wasn't really big, but you could tell it was a good size. But that's not what really caught her eye. It was the inscription on the inside of the band. It read: '_Birds of a Feather Fly Together_'.

Julie looked at Charlie again and found Charlie on one knee.

"Julie Ann Gaffney, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

Tears welled up in Julie's eyes as she launched herself onto Charlie.

"YES! Yes Charlie!" Julie shouted.

Charlie smiled even though Julie shouted right in his ear. A small bit of hearing loss was trivial to this. Julie pulled back a bit and her lips connected with Charlie's. They kissed until oxygen was needed.

When they broke apart Charlie cleaned the ring off and slipped it on Julie's left ring finger. Julie stayed there for a moment to admire her newest accessory. Now she never really wore jewelry, but this was something special. Like the necklace Charlie gave her for her birthday. She wore that everyday. This however was just any piece of jewelry though. This meant she was getting married.

"Charlie, this must of cost a fortune" Julie said as her mind kicked in.

"It kind of did, but you were worth it. I did a whole lot of saving and ate a lot at home so I could buy the right ring for you" Charlie said.

Julie kissed Charlie again.

"I love you Charlie" she said.

"I love you too, Jules" Charlie said.

They both smiled and enjoyed their dessert as an engaged couple.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there is a sequel in the works as we speak. No idea when it will be posted so be patient. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
